fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Mimicry
Power Mimicry '''is the power to '''replicate the powers of others. The user is able to mimic and replicate the powers of others around oneself. Unlike Empathic Mimicry, this is not empathic, but strictly physical or psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enable abilities in other people. User can even stack several powers together, which may lead to Power Mixture. Uses * Attack Recording * Replicate a person's powers and use it as one's own. * Power Echo * Power Mixture by combining copied powers. * Ability Learning ** Ability Imprinting * Adaptive Power Replication: replicate another power and become immune to that power. * Animal Imitation: mimic the traits of animals.This ability can be accompanied by touching the animal first or looking at the animal. One with this ability can mimic the Tri-chromatic color vision of a salamander, the agility of a gazelle, the flight of a hawk, the climbing ability of a spider, or the strength of an ant. Some times users may be able to mimic the skills, traits and or powers of higher order animals like humans or sentient demons. * Attribute Replication: replicate the physical and mental attributes of others. * Empathic Mimicry: absorb abilities and reproduce them based on the emotions that they are connected with. * Enhanced Power Replication: gaining enhanced variants of powers. * Evolving Power Replication: acquire and tactfully augment originally weaker copied abilities. * Fashion-Based Mimicry, also called Wardrobe-Based Mimicry, Clothing-Based Mimicry, Fashion-Based Abilities, Wardrobe-Based Abilities, or Clothing-Based Abilities or Clothing Generation: gain superhuman powers based on the clothes one wears. By simply wearing a tuxedo, one with this ability might gain the ability Spying Skill; by wearing a lab coat and/or glasses, one might gain Superhuman Intelligence; by wearing a chef’s uniform, one might gain supreme cooking skill, and the like. This ability may be accompanied by a Fashion Sense. ** Note: One with this ability employs a quantum sympathetic connection between a costume/outfit and the subject that the costume/outfit is supposed to look like (this same quantum connection may also make the user act like the subject they’re dressed like, until the user takes the costume off) * Haemopotent Replication: copy powers using blood as a medium * Hereditary Mimicry: copy/emulate a trait, characteristic, or ability exhibited by one’s ancestors, or living relatives. See also Ancestral Evocation * Illusory Power Replication: creating the illusion of copying another's powers only this illusion is a real illusion that simulates multiple abilities perfectly in reality. * Intuitive Replication: copy and intuitively understand abilities. * Knowledge Replication: mimic non-power abilities (such as acrobatic skills or the ability to do math) by absorbing the knowledge, training, and memories of the target. * Loyalty Based Power Replication: copy powers by anyone being loyal to the user. * Magic Replication: Replicate the magic of others or anything. * Power Replication Field: emit a field that allows the user to copy the powers of others within the field. * Property Replication: replicate properties. * Psyche/Aura Mimicry: mimic the aura or psyche of subjects, instead of psychically realigning their genetics/psychic output/physical features. * Reactionary Replication: copy the powers of others after they have been used on the user. * Telepathic Mimicry: copy another's power via a telepathic link. Users The Ultimate Imposter (Danganronpa) Tsumugi Shirogane (Danganronpa) Loyd Lloyd (Bleach) August (Fairy Tail) Shirou Emiya (Fate franchise) Archer EMIYA (Fate franchise) Peter Petrelli (Heroes) Category:Powers and Abilities